1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of accumulator devices and is directed more specifically to a hydraulic accumulator device of the type in which the gas charging port assembly is mounted in a removable cap member disposed at one end of the pressure vessel.
2. The Prior Art
It is conventional to provide a hydraulic accumulator device for purposes of energy storage and/or for pulsation dampening, which device is comprised of a pressure vessel divided into two chambers by an expansible bladder assembly. One of the chambers is connected to hydraulic fluid under pressure via an oil port formed in the pressure vessel. The other chamber is charged with gas under great pressure through a gas charging valve assembly in communication with the other chamber.
In certain devices of the type described, it is desirable to provide a bladder assembly which may be readily replaced in the event of rupture thereof. To effect such facile replacement, the gas charging valve assembly is mounted in a removable cap threadedly connected to the pressure vessel whereby, upon unthreading, access is provided to the bladder. In the event that the cap member is unthreaded before all of the pressure has been vented from the gas chamber, there is considerable danger that the cap member will be propelled at high velocity from the end of the pressure vessel, with consequent great likelihood of injury.